Bring Together
by killenquinn.tvd
Summary: Takes place after Tokyo Explosion, ignoring the events of season two - Yami is a contractor who kept one treat from her human life, she loves to mess with people. Moving to Tokyo, she is bound to encounter the Black Reaper and Foreign Affairs... Hei/Misaki
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Walking back and forth in her new apartment, Yami wondered why Hibiki hadn't shown up yet. He hadn't said a thing about changing their meeting time before she moved here, so she was right to have expected him twelve minutes ago.

When she got here, just an hour ago, the landlady had been fighting with a cat, and it took some time before she understood that Yami was supposed to start living here. She hadn't met any of her new neighbors the short time she was outside, but she guessed that was just as well. At the last place she lived, a guy had appeared to fall for her, complicating many of her missions by trying to spend time with her.

A knock on the door makes Yami stop walking, but instead of walking over to open it she stands still in the middle of the empty room.

"Are you in there?" questions a male voice, and Yami easily recognizes it as belonging to Hibiki. She glances at her wrist watch, he is now sixteen minutes late, before opening the door to let the man inside.

"Tomorrow at six in the evening, two men will be meeting at a restaurant", he begins. "You are to head there and kill then both, before they start to exchange information."

"Are they contractors?" Yami asks.

"No", Hibiki answers shortly and hands Yami a paper with one picture of each of the victims, plus an address to the restaurant. He then leaves the apartment without saying anything more.

XxX

Hei is sitting in his apartment thinning the situation over for about the hundredth time. He ruined The Syndicate's plans to wipe all contractors off Earth, and there's no way they'll just leave him be. He's surprised no one has tried to kill him yet, considering it's been two weeks since Tokyo Explosion.

Staying inside an apartment for two weeks however, is probably the most boring thing he has ever done. If it wasn't for home delivery food he would've starved to death long ago. Though ordering food is kind of a problem for Hei, considering how much he eats, and taking in the fact that he doesn't earn any money, the problem isn't even a small one.

Yin is living with Hei now, though she isn't much company. At least having her there is very convenient, she's on constant watch for uninvited visitors.

XxX

With contractors now being known by every human who has watched the news or talked to someone who does in the previous two weeks Misaki's job has changed a lot. The one good thing is that there aren't so many secrets around it anymore. But with it being common knowledge, people have started to blame things on contractors, and there have been many fights between contractors and humans.

But while doing her work every day, Misaki's mind is also occupied by the face of a man who has picked her interest. There has been no activity from BK-201, and she hadn't seen Li even once for the past two weeks. However, she has a feeling that he hasn't left. And she doesn't know what's keeping her from going to his apartment to see if he still lives there.

She wants to see him, there are so many questions she wants to have answered.

XxX

 **A/N: Hi! I'm glad you took the time to read the first chapter of this fanfic. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it. The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Making a short braid of her black hair, Yami strips from her clothes just to put on tight black pants with multiple pockets full of weapons. She covers her upper body with a black short sleeved coat and then puts on a pair of black leather gloves. The last part of her outfit is a dark gray mask, with a black line over where her eyes are. She locks the hood of the coat to it with four buttons, and is then ready to leave.

Quickly looking out her apartment window, she finds the area to be empty and jumps out the window. It's just the second floor, so she doesn't get hurt from it.

Yami stays hidden behind whatever things she can, and she successfully gets to the restaurant without being seen.

Here starts the problems. It's one of those expensive high class restaurants, and its security is rather good with security cameras covering the whole area around it. Because of her suspicious look, she can't enter through the door as those who are going to eat there.

A tree nearby gives Yami an idea, and she quickly climbs up in it, hoping no one sees. She scratches her arm on a branch and curses silently before keeping on. Checking the time, she has nine minutes to get inside before her victims are meeting.

Walking out on the branch reaching the closest to the restaurant, Yami still feels like she's too far from the roof. But she has no other way to enter, so she pulls a knife out of one of her pant pockets.

She jumps diving style, and manages to cut the knife into the roof. Using that to climb upon the roof she quickly starts to cut a whole in it. There are no people outside the restaurant here, since it's the opposite side of the entrance.

Making a hole in the roof to enter might not be the best idea, but with four minutes left until the meeting she doesn't have the time to consider another option. At least she shouldn't have been caught on any cameras.

To her luck, there wind is just big enough for her to crawl in. Listening carefully she finds her way to the part of the restaurant where the costumers eat. Not knowing where her victims will sit, she guesses on close to the wall, and makes a small hole in the ceiling, hoping no one sees. Peeking through it, Yami sees the two men sitting in a corner. She checks the time again, she is one minute early.

Seeing no reason to wait that last minute, she calls upon her power, making a random person in the restaurant fall to the ground rolling around in pain. She quickly gets a gun out of another pocket, and shoots both of the men while everyone seems concerned about the one guy in pain.

Yami extends her power to include as many of the guests as possible before she crawls back out on the roof and shoots a camera before jumping to the ground and running off.

Switching the gun for a knife, she cuts her own arm after having stopped using her power. But since she used it on so many persons, she needs to make three more cuts before she feels she has completed her obeisance.

After missions like these, she feels like her costume is useless, it only complicates moving through town.

XxX

Hei heard his neighbor leaving and returning through the window, making him wonder what kind of business they were up to. Though not having left his own apartment for a long time, he knows that someone new has moved in to live next to him.

The sound of footsteps outside his door makes him hide in the bathroom. Though he also prepares himself for fighting in case the person would be someone from The Syndicate.

However, after some seconds, the footsteps are heard to leave again. Hei walks over to the door to find a letter on the floor. Figuring someone must've sent it into his apartment through under the door, he opens it and ends up looking at the letter in surprise.

It's a picture of a man, and text that tells his whereabouts and asks Hei to kill him. There is also the promise of money if he completes the mission.

XxX

 **A/N: thanks for reading again (: I will update again soon, and you should know that reviews inspire me to write (; don't be afraid to suggest things I could make happen**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Misaki is standing in the restaurant listening to witnesses describing what happened. One man had fallen to the floor, seemingly in great pain. Two men had been shot from above, and then the rest of the people at the restaurant had felt an extreme explainable pain shortly after. It had gone away after a short while though. No one had seen anything that could explain what had happened.

Information from Kanami let Misaki know that NC-801 had been active in the area. Considering that was the only nearby contractor activity at the right time, Misaki assumed they were what had cause this. Unfortunately, there is no information whatsoever on that contractor. Though apparently, their ability is to make others feel pain, and they are able to do it to a lot of people at the same time.

Searching the building, Misaki finds nothing. But after a while she hears a shout from Kouno.

"Chief! Someone has cut a hole in the roof."

Misaki doesn't even ask what he is doing on the roof, but hurriedly finds a way to climb up herself. On the edge of the roof, it looks like someone has stabbed it.

Taking in her surrounding, she guesses that the contractor jumped to the roof from the tree, using a knife or some other sharp object to get a grip on the roof to help climb up. This explains why there is no signs of someone suspicious entering. The camera just under this part of the roof has been shot, letting Misaki know the contractor's escape route.

After searching the area once more, Misaki heads home. It's late in the evening, and she wants nothing else than to eat dinner and go to sleep. That's a lie though, because she'd also like to find Li.

XxX

Yami can't cook, and is therefore sitting at McDoness eating a hamburger. It's not healthy food, but it does satisfy her hunger. She watches the other costumers carefully through her black bangs. Due to her being short and not curvy at all, she can come off as a child to most, but since that's not her intention she's tried to make herself look older by wearing makeup and a pink miniskirt. Her black sweater doesn't go too well with that look, but it's necessary to cover the scars from her obeisance. High heels on the other hand is a good sign as to that she's not a young child.

She did her first mission in Tokyo really well, and her only worry is someone seeing her leaving her apartment. It would be convenient to have a doll, but the two she has worked with before were both killed during missions.

XxX

Hei, having decided to kill the man in mentioned the letter, is dressed up in his Black Reaper attire. It's probably not the most logical decision, since it could just as well be The Syndicate trying to lure him out to kill him.

The man lives in a hotel, his room on the fifth floor. Hei is currently hiding on an empty floor, waiting for Yin to confirm that the man is in his room.

"You can enter now", Yin's voice is heard in his earpiece. "He's in bed."

Hei's first movement is to cause a power outage, then he runs up the staircase and breaks into the man's room. Snoring is heard through a closed door, probably the bedroom. Hei enters the bedroom, and electrocutes the man before he's even woken up.

XxX

"BK-201 is active at a hotel", is the first thing Kanami says when Misaki answers her call. Had she said anything else, Misaki would've angrily turned her phone off and gone back to sleep, but those words drain her of all sleepiness.

She gets dressed while Kanami gives her the address, and is sitting in her car driving towards the hotel before Kanami has said goodbye and told her to be careful. Misaki calls for backup while driving, ignoring the speed limits.

As she arrives at the hotel she decides to not wait for backup, but heads into the building right away, asking the receptionist if anything has happened. But beside a pover outage, there is nothing.

Misaki begins to search through the hotel, knocking on every door that the receptionist said is occupied to ask if they've noticed something. One door on the fifth floor doesn't open. Without one moments hesitation, though she's certain that BK-201 has already left, she kicks down the door and walks inside.

A dead man is lying in the bed. There are no signs to the cause of death.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day Hei wakes up to the sound of a door opening and closing, meaning his new neighbor either left, or has a visitor. Getting up from his futon, he sees something just inside the front door, an envelope. Opening it, it's the exact sum of money that he was promised for killing the man yesterday. There are also instructions for a new mission.

"Yin", he calls for the doll. "Can you see who is in the apartment beside mine." He gives her a pot with water so that she can do as asked.

Putting her hand in the water, Yin says, "There is a girl and a man", she begins. "They're talking. The man is leaving."

"What does the girl look like?" Hei asks.

"I don't know", Yin says.

"What?" Hei asks, confused.

"There is no eater anymore", Yin explains. "She must've seen me."

"Don't you remember what she looked like?"

"Dark."

XxX

Because of what happened in the night, Misaki has decided to try to visit Li before work. She doesn't know if he still lives there, or if he'll let her talk to him, but it is worth a try.

It's not a long walk to his apartment, so she doesn't have enough time to change her mind, though she's close to do that when she arrives.

The door to the apartment beside Li's opens and a girl walks out. Her black hair covers her eyes and she's wearing a black sweater that looks too warm for this weather. She's frowning, and walks with her head bowed down.

"Excuse me?" Misaki calls out, causing the girl to stop and look up at her. "The man who lives here...?"

"I just moved in", the girl says and then walks away. The way she looked and talked reminded Misaki of a doll, making her wonder if she is one. But a doll wouldn't be walking around on her own, right?

Misaki stands outside the door to Li's apartment for some more time, but eventually decides that it's enough with the hesitating. She knocks three times, then waits for an answer.

When none comes, she sighs to herself and knocks again. She won't give up too easily now that she finally decided to try to contact him. But the door remains closed, and there are no sounds coming from inside the apartment to let her know that someone is in there.

She decides that there's no point in waiting anymore, so she walks away, disappointed with how it turned out, though this is exactly what she expected.

XxX

Sitting at a place called Homerun House, Yami is eating a bowl a ramen. The place is empty, except for a pink haired girl talking to the girl working here. Yami tucks her hair behind her ear so she won't get hair in her mouth while eating.

The woman she saw outside her apartment looked like a police. She wasn't wearing a uniform, but her appearance made Yami suspicious. And if her neighbor was friends with a police, that could be a bad thing. But she had been on her way to ask something about the man who lives there, making Yami think that maybe he was some kind of criminal. She would have to look into it. However, she didn't know how to keep up her act of being a normal girl if she'd have to spy on him. Maybe she would just kill him if he living there would cause the police to visit.

She finishes her bowl of Ramen, and heads back to her apartment. She has work to do in the afternoon, and she needs to be in the right place in an hour and eighteen minutes from now.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what d'you think of the story so far? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Yami is sitting in a tree above a bench in a park. A man and a woman are supposed to meet there, the man giving an object to the woman in exchange for information. Yami's job is to kill the woman, take the object and hand it back to the man. Hibiki told her that the man works for the same people as they do and they need the information, which is why she has to wait until after. He also told her that the woman is a contractor who can control the wind.

The woman is the first to arrive. She sits on the bench just under Yami, who is meant to listen to her information just in case the man would get killed.

As the man arrives, the woman stands from the bench to greet him. However, they're speaking Chinese. Yami doesn't understand one word that they're saying, nor can she understand why the man would do this. Doesn't he know that someone else is supposed to also have the information? She glares angrily at the man through her mask, which of course has no effect whatsoever since he can't see her.

The man gives a small package to the woman, and she begins to speak quickly. He says a few things, that sounds like questions. And after twenty-two minutes their conversation is over.

The man leaves first, and seems to be in a hurry to get away. Yami jumps down from the tree, grabbing a knife from one of her pockets.

"Give me the package", she says, pointing the knife to the woman.

She catches movement on her left side, and quickly glances over to see something that terrifies her. The Black Reaper.

XxX

Hei sees the woman right away after entering the park, taking the man leaving as his sign to take action. However, there is another person standing with the woman, seemingly a young girl. A masked face turns to look at him, and the girl's body language tells him she wasn't prepared for this.

His job is to steal a small package from the woman, but he is to let her live. The instructions said nothing about the girl though, so he can only guess that her presence was unknown to whoever gave him the mission.

The woman also turns to look at him, then highlights in blue as a gust of wind throws Hei off his feet. The girl then also highlights in blue, making the wind stop as the woman screams and curls into herself on the ground.

"The package", the girl repeats, holding a gloved hand to the woman. But the woman responds by sending a strong wind at the girl, throwing her into the tree. Hei takes that opportunity to run over to the woman and jump upon her.

Suddenly, an extreme pain runs through Hei's body. It makes it impossible for him to move, but glancing at the girl, he sees her body outlined in a blue light. So that's her ability, he thinks. But his thoughts are soon impossible to get a grip on, his entire being hurting to an extent he has never experienced before.

Then the pain stops, just like that. And the first thing Hei does is to electrocute the woman under him to go unconscious so he'll get time to search her for the package.

"I'll let you take the package if you hand it to the man who left the park when you arrived", the girl says.

Hei ignores her, and keeps searching for the package. He finally finds it, and puts it inside his jacket. The girl is just standing beside him, making him wonder why she hadn't attacked him.

"Will you do that for me?" she tilts her head. "Because if not", she points her knife to the woman. "Your fate", she bends down and cuts the woman's throat at the same time as she sends a little pain into Hei so he can't interfere. "Will be the same as hers."

Her hand is so close though, that Hei just reaches out to it, and electrocutes her, while wondering just how much she underestimated him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the slow updating, school's been keeping me busy. Please review and let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The corpse of a woman, seemingly dead by having her throat cut, is the only thing left in the park where BK-201 and NC-805 were active when Misaki, Saitou and Kouno arrives. Misaki wonders if this has anything to do with that she went to Li's place, but she doesn't think so. That was probably just a coincidence, but she still finds it weird that he's suddenly using his ability again.

For two weeks, there was no activity from BK-201's star, and now there has been twice in just two days. Though knowing where he lives, Misaki is no closer to catching him than she was before. But now, she wants to catch him for personal matters. Otherwise she could've used the police for getting into his apartment.

There are no witnesses, so NC-805's identy remains a mystery. Maybe Li knows who it is, but there is no way for Misaki to find that out.

Searching the area gave nothing either, which is frustrating Misaki.

XxX

Back in her apartment, Yami is lost in thought. The Black Reaper beat her, he got the object, and he electrocuted her. If she hadn't been using her ability on him, it probably would've killed her, but the pain must've weakened him, because she can see no reason for him to let her live. Having an ability that can't kill is a huge disadvantage for her, but Yami still considers her ability very useful. This time, she must've done something wrong, but she can't come up with what. She worked just like normally, not using her power too much, and pretending to give her opponent a chance to beat her, only this time, he actually did, and that has never happened before. Neither does she like using her powers too much since the more she uses them the more she has to cut herself, and it's not impossible that her obeisance would kill her.

She had followed Hibiki's instructions, she had forced the Black Reaper down with her power. And she had been so close to succeeding. Failure is a new thing to Yami, and she doesn't want to experience it ever again.

There's still much time left in the day, so she decides to go out exploring the town. When she was little she dreamt about going to Tokyo, but as a contractor, that dream has no importance whatsoever. She at least needs to find somewhere to eat again, because only one meal is far from enough to survive an entire day.

XxX

Misaki and Kanami are sitting at a table at McDoness, Misaki eatinh a hamburger and fries, Kanami eating a salad. The place is almost full, and they were lucky to get a table for themselves. Kanami is the only one Misaki has told about Li being BK-201, and she wants to talk to her friend about things like that.

"I went to Li's place this morning", Misaki tells Kanami. "But he didn't seem to be home."

"Maybe he wanted you to kick down the door to prove to him that you really love him?" Kanami suggests, making Miskai blush.

"I don't love him", she says, stuffing her mouth full with fries.

"May I sit here?" a faint voice suddenly says beside Misaki. She looks up to see the girl from outside Li'a apartment standing there holding onto a hamburger. The girl still has her hair covering the upper part of her face, and is wearing the same black sweater and pink miniskirt.

"Sure", Kanami smiles at the girl who then sits down beside Misaki. Kanami returns her attention to Misaki. "We know he's still in town, so don't give up trying to find him now that you've started looking for him again, maybe you can find him at a romantic hotel..." she flashes a knowing smile at her best friend.

Misaki nearly chokes on her fries. "Kanami!" she exclaims, shaking her head at her friend. "I just want to talk to him."

Kanami sighs, disappointed in Misaki's lack of interest in romance, but she knows that she has feelings for Li, even though he is the contractor she's been chasing after for a very long time. But maybe that just increased her interest in him. Remembering that someone else is sitting with them, Kanami turns to the girl.

"We're being rude", she say. "I'm Ishizaki Kanami, this is Kirihara Misaki", she points the friend while saying her name.

The girl looks up at her, and says, "Kajiwara Katsumi", before returning her gaze to the table and finishing her hamburger.

"I saw you earlier today", Misaki says and the the girl, Katsumi, nods slowly as reply. "Have you ever seen someone in the apartment I was standing outside of?"

"No", she doesn't even look up when she answers. She then stands up from her chair and starts to walk away.

"That was a weird girl", Kanami points out.

"Everyone isn't as talkative as you", Misaki replies.

XxX

The next day there is a new letter inside of Hei's door. He quickly reads it, getting instructions on who to give the package to. It also says that he'll retrieve his payment then, and the letter ends with a complaint about that he let the woman die.

"Yin, did you see who left this?" he asks the doll.

"No", she replies.

Hei would like to know who he's working for, but he's somehow getting to work safely without having members of The Syndicate trying to kill him, and he's getting paid. Maybe he would dare going to Homerun House for a meal? He quickly shakes the idea out of his head. Two missions might've gone without any trouble, that doesn't mean he's safe. But if things remain like this...

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the late update, school's been keeping me busy...  
But please let me know what you think so far? Would mean a lot**


End file.
